


A Common Goal

by FieryAmpharos



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryAmpharos/pseuds/FieryAmpharos
Summary: Alena is the Princess of a forest, the Blue woods. Her kin is different than the other elves since they are smaller than them. Through a series of events, she meets the dwarves and joins their cause. Yet she always hides the fact that she is an elf. How will her adventures play out?





	1. 1: New Beginnings

Alena is the Princess of a forest (Let’s call it Blue Woods, since it's behind/next to the Blue Mountains- let's say there’s a big-ish pass where the mountain is low and it connects to the woods.) Alena’s kin of elves is a peculiar one, because they are smaller than the other elves. 

Some years had passed, and her parents were going to leave her alone to travel to Erebor to show King Thrór their respects. They told her that it would be too long of a journey for her, that next time they would all go visit Lord Elrond together. She was very excited about this. It would be her first trip to meet other elves(not counting balls and meetings...those were boring). Alena wanted to explore and learn about everyone and everything. After two weeks she got news from her parents, though they were not the ones she was expecting.   
“I am sorry to inform you, my lady, but the King and Queen...they-they were killed at Erebor. The dragon Smaug appeared shortly after their arrival, and they could not escape him”, the messenger said with sadness in his voice. Alena was dumbstruck. She did not move nor breathe.  
“W-what?” she asked as tears were beginning to form.   
“It is true my lady” said one of her advisors. She then lowered her gaze onto the floor. The advisor continued speaking, “we will have a week of mourning, but I am afraid that afterwards we have to crown you as our queen.” He kept on saying how insensitive it might seem to others, but there had to be a queen, someone to rule them-to give them hope and safety. Alena only nodded. After her coronation, the elves were happy to have her as their queen for she was kind, had leadership, and of course, she was a skilled fighter, hunter, fisher and singer. 

 

All her people knew how to fish, for they had the sea right next to them. It was one of the things they did to gain wealth. The other was to sing and play music for those who requested it.   
It had been about two months now since her parent’s death, and Alena was off to The Prancing Pony in Bree to perform. Her advisors did not like the idea that the queen had to work.   
“It is my duty to help my people in any and every way I can,” she stresses, “otherwise, how can I let them call me their queen.” They only nodded and let her go. She was always like this. Alena liked going to other places and meeting new people. Besides, she knew that she had responsibilities, and wanted to help her people. She truly loved them, and they loved her back. Alena then changed into a different outfit, so no one would recognize her.

 

She then made her way across the blue mountains and headed towards Bree. She made a small stop over at the Shire, asking for directions, and then continued her trip. Once there, she asked for a room, for her feet were aching so much. Then it was time, she went downstairs, and sat on a stool next to the musicians. She had managed to make it so her hair covered her ears, thus not exposing her secret. There were men and hobbits there. They were all laughing, talking, some even screaming.  
“well this is a lively place”, she thought. The musicians then looked at her, “Missy, what will ye be singing?” asked an old man.   
“oh, if it is alright with you, may I borrow that?” she asked, mentioning the small oud one of them was holding. “well, go ahead lass. Don’t keep us waitin’’” he ushered her to begin. (http://www.toddgreen.com/images/b1757.gif )  
She then began to play and sing (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLuRPbepaFI its Legolas's song in the list, at 11:04) As she began to sing, one by one everyone began to lower their voices and heard Alena singing. It appeared as if they were all mesmerized, as in a trance. Once she stopped, she then lifted her head and handed the instrument back to its owner.  
“thank you”, she said to him.   
“No, thank you lass. That was beautiful” he said with a big smile. She returned the smile and then looked at the people who were once talking and laughing. They were still. Had they liked it or not? She had no clue, so she slowly stood up to leave the stage. Then it came, like the sound of waves crashing against rocks, the men were all clapping and whistling. Alena turned red and began bowing saying thank you to all of them. She then went to the owner and asked for some food and water.  
He then said, “lassie, will you be willing to come here to perform more often?”   
Alena then looked at him, “it would be my pleasure” she said with a smile.   
“Excellent! Well, if you want you could come here for a night or two to perform. Of course, we’ll have a room ready for you-no charges!”   
She then said, “no, but I must pay-” but she was cut off by the owner, “lass, you are doing us a favor by coming to sing for us and lighten up our day. So I will not change my mind about this”. She then thankfully accepted his offer. Tomorrow at lunch she would perform again, and she did. She sang this:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbgGfhjPkSU ) Again everyone seemed hypnotized, and she then went back home with money in her bag. When she arrived she told her advisors about this. It was to be expected that they would not like the idea of her having to travel and work...but they did need the money, so they reluctantly accepted.   
She had been going back and forth for a month now. And in her last one, she heard something unexpected. She went to sit by the owner(also the barman) to eat something before heading back home.  
“Have you heard about it Alena?” he asked her.  
“No, what is it?” she answered.   
“Well, some men say that they have just seen some dwarfs in the blue mountains!”   
“The blue mountains? What could they be doing here?” she wondered.  
“No idea, but it is best to approach this with caution. With every stranger, actually. Especially you deary. Be extra careful returning back home.” To her, he sounded like a worried father.   
“Do not worry, I can take care of myself,” she winked at him, only to make him laugh. When returning home through the mountains, she saw that indeed some dwarfs had come to live there. She made it through without being seen. Once home she told her advisors to hold a meeting, where she wanted to speak with everyone. They did so at once, and after a few minutes, everyone was waiting outside.  
Alena stepped out, where everyone could see her, “I was told in Bree that dwarfs had been spotted at the Blue Mountain. Today as I came back, I saw them,” she said. She then heard some gasps and murmurs like: “what will we do?”.   
“I want to make one thing clear: please, let us not make the same mistake as the rest of our kin.” this confused them a little, but she continued, “I mean to say that I do not want anyone looking down at them,” with that the advisors began to argue.  
“what do you mean? Have they not always hated our kind? Why should we begin treating them kindly now?”   
Alena sighed and raised a hand to quiet them. “I do not want us to follow the rest of our kin, because it would mean that we are not advancing. Hate is not the answer. We all want to live in peace and harmony with other species, so I say we begin this change now.” With that she went back to her room, leaving everyone dumbstruck.   
Two more months had passed until the elves agreed to her proposal. Alena was sitting on a log, near the path that leads to the Blue Mountains, and was making/weaving a basket.   
“How should I approach them?”, she thought and then let a sigh escape her lips. She was happily weaving and singing when she heard a twig snap. She quickly hid her ears under her hair-better safe than sorry.   
“Who is there?”, she asked, “I will not harm you”. -silence. She shrugged her shoulders and was about to continue working when her eye caught someone. He was starting to peek out from behind the tree.   
“Come closer, I promise that I will not hurt you,” she assured him. Then slowly he came into the light. “*A dwarf!*”, Alena thought to herself.


	2. 2: Of Dwarves and Elves

“H-hello…” he said.   
“Hello, are you lost?”, she asked him. He slowly nodded. He seemed to be a young dwarf.   
“I-I had come to the forest to pick some fruit...but only managed to get myself lost,” he said,taking another step closer.  
“Ah, well if you want I could help you find your way after I am done with this” she offered.   
His eyes lit up, “Really? Thank you very much miss!!” he said happily and relieved. “Alright then.You can come sit next to me if you want”. And with that she continued working. The little dwarf then sat next to her.   
“My name is Ori by the way” he said smiling.   
“I am Alena, pleased to meet you” she said returning the smile. After a few minutes she asked, “how did you find me?”   
Ori then blushed a little before answering, “oh, I heard a beautiful voice and wanted to know to whom it belonged.”   
“Why thank you,”she said with a small laugh.  
“Alena, do you think...I mean, can you continue singing?” the little dwarf asked timidly. “why of course Ori,” and with that she began to sing again. She was almost done when she felt a bump on her shoulder. It was Ori- he had fallen fast asleep. Alena smiled sweetly at his sleeping figure.   
“Come now Ori, let’s get you back home,” she whispered and gently managed to pick him up (piggy-back) and began to walk to the blue mountains. She went down the path and walked into the dwarf town.   
There was a man and a woman (dwarfs) talking on the street. Alena approached them and asked, “excuse me, but do you know where Ori lives?”   
“Turn to the right on the blue house over there, and go straight. It's the one with three floors” the dwarf answered.   
“You cannot miss it lassie”, added the woman. Alena thanked them and then arrived at the house. She managed to knock on the door and she waited.  
The door was then flung open by an angry dwarf, “Ori, where…oh” he said noticing it wasn´t Ori.  
“Um, I-rather he found me, but I brought him” alena began explaining, then another dwarf appeared.   
“Ori!” he shouted, but she tried to make him lower his voice, “please, he is fast asleep. Could you please show me to his room?”   
“this way,” the dwarf led her, leaving the other confused dwarf at the door. They then entered a room with some beds. Alena slowly stood in front of the bed, turned and then began to get down on one knee, making Ori sit on the bed. With the help of the other dwarf they managed to lay him on his back. Alena was gently covering Ori, when he slightly shifted and opened his eyes.  
“Alena, will I get to see you again?” he asked slowly scratching his sleepy eyes with his hand. She smiled at the young one.  
“I hope so, you can always go looking for me where you found me today. Sweet dreams Ori” she said as she gently pet his head. With that Ori fell asleep. Alena and the dwarf closed the door of the room.   
“Thank you very much lass for bringing him, he tends to get himself lost” he thanked her. “It is alright.” she smiled at him, but then it was gone when she faced the other dwarf. He had dark black hair and looked angry. She only raised an eyebrow to him, and decided to ignore him.   
So she spoke to the dwarf next to her, “well, I suppose it is best if I leave now” she said heading towards the door. She was about to open the door when a hand was holding it shut.   
“Who are you and why did you help us?” Alena seemed taken back from this, but then turned towards him.   
“Before asking for a name you should give yours-it is known curtsey. And second, I helped Ori because we met in the woods and he looks like a nice young lad. I do not think any decent person would leave him lost in the woods. Now, if you excuse me,” she said taking his hand off the door, “I must go to my home. Good night master dwarf.” And with that she headed back home. She went up to the woods and picked up her basket and finished it. “I wonder if he likes fish....”She wondered to herself, and then went fishing. She filled up her basket, but then something caught her eye. There was an interesting looking mollusc and she picked it up. She then took out a dagger and opened it up. To her surprise there was a big pearl inside it. It shone a light pink-white colour. She took it and put it in her pocket before heading home. Once there she told her advisors about the pearl, and to keep an eye out for they could make jewelry out of them and sell them.

The next morning Alena took the big heavy basket full of fish and headed over to where she had met Ori. When she got there she was tired and decided to take a short rest. She took this time to inspect the pearl. She was thinking of what to make with it when she heard some voices.   
“I still think you dreamt all of it Ori”, one voice said. “I did not!”-Alena recognised Ori’s voice straight away. And then three dwarfs appeared out of the trees. Alena smiled at them.   
“Seeee, I told you I was not lying!” Ori accused. The other two dwarves looked at her in disbelief.   
“Why, good morning Ori” Alena said as she stood up.  
“Good morning Alena!,” he said with a big grin, “I wanted to thank you for taking me back home yesterday” he said with a light blush.   
“It was no problem, so who are your friends?” she asked looking over at the two dwarves, who were elbowing each other.   
“This is Fili and Kili, they are brothers” he introduced you.  
“Was he too heavy for you?” Fili asked.   
“why, not at all” Alena asked with a small laugh. “Now, which one of you strong men can help me take this basket down?” Now this caught their attention. They had not perceived the basket before, and now they seemed very curious to know what was inside.   
Alena then explained, “well, I was just wondering if you liked fish”   
“Fish?” they all asked. “You have not tried fish?” Alena asked amused. “No, what is it?” asked Kili.   
“Let’s see….ah! If you would like it, I could cook it for you?” she suggested.   
“You could?” asked a happy Ori.  
“Well, that is if you let me” she asked laughing.   
“We would have to ask our uncle, or Balin or Dwalin...but let’s go!” said Kili. They all then went down the mountain and stopped in front of a big house.   
Fili then said, “please wait here, we will be right back”. Alena then waited with her basket and Ori. After a bit Fili and Kili came out of the house with another dwarf. This one seemed older, he was smaller than the ones she knew and had white hair.   
“Balin, at your service young lassie” he said.   
“Alena, at yours” she replied with a bow.   
“So can she do it?” asked an eager Kili.   
“well, I do not see why not” the three hobbits cheered.   
“Are you sure it is no trouble?” Balin asked.   
“Not at all, but if you want I could teach you”, she offered. Then after some preparations, meaning the dwarves bringing some tables, chairs, knives, basins with water and some firewood, they were all set to learn. Alena then placed a fish in front of each dwarf. She giggled as they scrunched their noses at the smell.   
“It will taste much better after it is cooked” she assured them.   
“After what is cooked?” a deep voice asked. It came from behind Alena, and she did not dare move.   
“Ah, brother! Come here, Alena is teaching us how to cook fish!” Balin said happily. “Master Dwalin” Fili, kili and Ori greeted.   
“Cook, me?” he replied.   
“Don’t be so grumpy, you could do well in learning!” Dwalin persuaded his brother. He was tall for a dwarf and was grumpy-looking. The cooking class came along well. Ori almost cut his finger, but then everything was well. The fire was roaring, the fish were being cooked and nice delicious smell was floating everywhere. Alena then took one fish, brought it to the table and had the dwarves taste it. The younger ones had never tasted it before, but Dwalin and Balin had. They all loved it and began to eat. Then Ori said he would go fetch the others. Alena stayed with the rest eating and laughing at Fili’s and Kili’s jokes.   
“What is all this ruckus?” a familiar voice boomed.


	3. 2: A Song full of Pain

“H-hello…” he said.   
“Hello, are you lost?”, she asked him. He slowly nodded. He seemed to be a young dwarf.   
“I-I had come to the forest to pick some fruit...but only managed to get myself lost,” he said, taking another step closer.  
“Ah, well if you want I could help you find your way after I am done with this” she offered.   
His eyes lit up, “Really? Thank you very much miss!!” he said happily and relieved. “Alright then. You can come sit next to me if you want”. And with that, she continued working. The little dwarf then sat next to her.   
“My name is Ori by the way” he said smiling.   
“I am Alena, pleased to meet you,” she said returning the smile. After a few minutes, she asked, “how did you find me?”   
Ori then blushed a little before answering, “oh, I heard a beautiful voice and wanted to know to whom it belonged.”   
“Why thank you,” she said with a small laugh.  
“Alena, do you think...I mean, can you continue singing?” the little dwarf asked timidly. “why of course Ori,” and with that, she began to sing again. She was almost done when she felt a bump on her shoulder. It was Ori- he had fallen fast asleep. Alena smiled sweetly at his sleeping figure.   
“Come now Ori, let’s get you back home,” she whispered and gently managed to pick him up (piggy-back) and began to walk to the blue mountains. She went down the path and walked into the dwarf town.   
There weas a man and a woman (dwarfs) talking on the street. Alena approached them and asked, “excuse me, but do you know where Ori lives?”   
“Turn to the right on the blue house over there, and go straight. It's the one with three floors” the dwarf answered.   
“You cannot miss it lassie”, added the woman. Alena thanked them and then arrived at the house. She managed to knock on the door and she waited.  
The door was then flung open by an angry dwarf, “Ori, where…oh” he said noticing it wasn´t Ori.  
“Um, I-rather he found me, but I brought him” Alena began explaining, then another dwarf appeared.   
“Ori!” he shouted, but she tried to make him lower his voice, “please, he is fast asleep. Could you please show me to his room?”   
“this way,” the dwarf led her, leaving the other confused dwarf at the door. They then entered a room with some beds. Alena slowly stood in front of the bed, turned and then began to get down on one knee, making Ori sit on the bed. With the help of the other dwarf, they managed to lay him on his back. Alena was gently covering Ori when he slightly shifted and opened his eyes.  
“Alena, will I get to see you again?” he asked slowly scratching his sleepy eyes with his hand. She smiled at the young one.  
“I hope so, you can always go looking for me where you found me today. Sweet dreams Ori” she said as she gently pets his head. With that Ori fell asleep. Alena and the dwarf closed the door of the room.   
“Thank you very much lass for bringing him, he tends to get himself lost” he thanked her. “It is alright.” she smiled at him, but then it was gone when she faced the other dwarf. He had dark black hair and looked angry. She only raised an eyebrow to him and decided to ignore him.   
So she spoke to the dwarf next to her, “well, I suppose it is best if I leave now” she said heading towards the door. She was about to open the door when a hand was holding it shut.   
“Who are you and why did you help us?” Alena seemed taken back from this, but then turned towards him.   
“Before asking for a name you should give yours-it is known curtsey. And second, I helped Ori because we met in the woods and he looks like a nice young lad. I do not think any decent person would leave him lost in the woods. Now, if you excuse me,” she said taking his hand off the door, “I must go to my home. Good night master dwarf.” And with that, she headed back home. She went up to the woods and picked up her basket and finished it. “I wonder if he likes fish....”She wondered to herself and then went fishing. She filled up her basket, but then something caught her eye. There was an interesting looking mollusk and she picked it up. She then took out a dagger and opened it up. To her surprise, there was a big pearl inside it. It shone a light pink-white color. She took it and put it in her pocket before heading home. Once there she told her advisors about the pearl, and to keep an eye out for they could make jewelry out of them and sell them.

The next morning Alena took the big heavy basket full of fish and headed over to where she had met Ori. When she got there she was tired and decided to take a short rest. She took this time to inspect the pearl. She was thinking of what to make with it when she heard some voices.   
“I still think you dreamt all of it Ori”, one voice said. “I did not!”-Alena recognized Ori’s voice straight away. And then three dwarfs appeared out of the trees. Alena smiled at them.   
“Seeee, I told you I was not lying!” Ori accused. The other two dwarves looked at her in disbelief.   
“Why, good morning Ori,” Alena said as she stood up.  
“Good morning Alena!,” he said with a big grin, “I wanted to thank you for taking me back home yesterday,” he said with a light blush.   
“It was no problem, so who are your friends?” she asked looking over at the two dwarves, who were elbowing each other.   
“This is Fili and Kili, they are brothers” he introduced you.  
“Was he too heavy for you?” Fili asked.   
“why, not at all” Alena asked with a small laugh. “Now, which one of you strong men can help me take this basket down?” Now this caught their attention. They had not perceived the basket before, and now they seemed very curious to know what was inside.   
Alena then explained, “well, I was just wondering if you liked fish”   
“Fish?” they all asked. “You have not tried fish?” Alena asked amused. “No, what is it?” asked Kili.   
“Let’s see….ah! If you would like it, I could cook it for you?” she suggested.   
“You could?” asked a happy Ori.  
“Well, that is if you let me,” she asked laughing.   
“We would have to ask our uncle, or Balin or Dwalin...but let’s go!” said Kili. They all then went down the mountain and stopped in front of a big house.   
Fili then said, “please wait here, we will be right back”. Alena then waited with her basket and Ori. After a bit Fili and Kili came out of the house with another dwarf. This one seemed older, he was smaller than the ones she knew and had white hair.   
“Balin, at your service young lassie” he said.   
“Alena, at yours” she replied with a bow.   
“So can she do it?” asked an eager Kili.   
“well, I do not see why not” the three hobbits cheered.   
“Are you sure it is no trouble?” Balin asked.   
“Not at all, but if you want I could teach you”, she offered. Then after some preparations, meaning the dwarves bringing some tables, chairs, knives, basins with water and some firewood, they were all set to learn. Alena then placed a fish in front of each dwarf. She giggled as they scrunched their noses at the smell.   
“It will taste much better after it is cooked” she assured them.   
“After what is cooked?” a deep voice asked. It came from behind Alena, and she did not dare move.   
“Ah, brother! Come here, Alena is teaching us how to cook fish!” Balin said happily. “Master Dwalin” Fili, Kili and Ori greeted.   
“Cook, me?” he replied.   
“Don’t be so grumpy, you could do well in learning!” Dwalin persuaded his brother. He was tall for a dwarf and was grumpy-looking. The cooking class came along well. Ori almost cut his finger, but then everything was well. The fire was roaring, the fish were being cooked and the nice delicious smell was floating everywhere. Alena then took one fish, brought it to the table and had the dwarves taste it. The younger ones had never tasted it before, but Dwalin and Balin had. They all loved it and began to eat. Then Ori said he would go fetch the others. Alena stayed with the rest eating and laughing at Fili’s and Kili’s jokes.   
“What is all this ruckus?” a familiar voice boomed.


	4. 4: The Wound is still Fresh

There she was...holding her wrapped harp and crying on the floor. A few minutes passed before she slowly stood up.

Thorin then walked to her, extended his arm, “Alena I-” he began.

“Don’t touch me.” she said avoiding his touch. She then took her bag and walked away without saying another word.

Once she was out of sight the dwarves all began questioning Thorin. “Why did you have to do that?” “Did you not like her singing?” were some of the questions.

“I-I did not know it was so precious to her..” he began with a sigh.

“Did the lyrics affect you that much?” asked Balin. Everyone then looked at him.

“It was like everything was being played in my head all over again...The screams, fire, Smaug...I could not bear to see it” Thorin explained.

Dwalin then patted Thorin’s back, “well then, I suppose you owe the lady an apology next time you see her” he said, feeling his pain. Thorin slowly nodded. They all cleaned everything up and then went to bed.

Alena quietly snuck into her room, locked the doors and fell on her bed. She fell asleep with tear stains on her face, and her harp never leaving her embrace.

The next day Alena did not appear in the dwarf town, nor the next day, or the day after that. The dwarves were beginning to worry that they would never see her again. That is until early on friday morning Thorin caught a glimpse of Alena heading towards the Shire. He quickly told Balin that he would be in charge until his return, and fastly ran after her. He wanted to know where she was heading, so he kept a good distance between them. She had turned to look backwards two or three times and he was almost caught. By nightfall they had arrived at Bree. Thorin then saw her enter a pub- The Prancing Pony.

“What could she be doing over here?” he thought to himself, and then entered after a few minutes. Once inside, he tried to look for her, but he was not able to find her, so he decided to take a seat on the stool in front of the bar ( he would be sitting in front of the owner:  

e3fc254d8d9137aa506bd5c3572d98f6_full ) He sighed and ordered a beer and something to eat. Thorin was halfway eating his meal when he heard a familiar voice.

“Well, I will not be able to play for you today, for I burnt my hands in an accident. But these gentlemen here said they would give me a hand” Alena said winking at the musicians. The men laughed and then the music began. Thorin had finally found her, but what was she doing? Music played and she began to sing:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wiZJP_XLmrQ&list=PLLZ6A9S-0qgIISa4xwoRJgPylUjrvoQKh&index=19&shuffle=647 0qgIISa4xw...

They played a few more songs. The crowd was happy, clapping and singing along. It filled her heart that her singing made them react this way. She then picked up her bag with the tips and went over to Barliman(the owner).

“My, my Alena, you have a voice of an angel’s” he said as she sat on a stool.

“why thank you, maybe next time we should make a duet” she said winking at him. They both laughed, and he served her a plate of food and a drink.

“We both know that I should not sing” he said.

“Well, let me be the judge of that” she replied as she took a bite of the bread. They were happily talking, and Alena did not notice someone approaching. Thorin passed by her and went back to his seat and continued eating, wondering when she would notice him there. She had just eaten half of her plate when she finally noticed him. She nearly choked once she saw him.

“By my beard, do be more careful dear” Barliman said as he handed her a glass of water. She quickly gulped it down.

“I-I’m going to bed now..” she said as she got up quickly.

“But you have hardly eaten…” he said in disbelief.

“I..,”she said taking a glimpse of Thorin, noticing that he had stood up as well, she panicked, “I really have to go” she said and rushed upstairs and locked her door.

“What is he doing here? Why is he here?” she questioned herself as she paced back and forth in her room. But then she heard some voices outside her room.

“What business do you have here?” asked Barliman.

“We need to talk.” answered Thorin.

“With who? This room here is empty.” he huffed, not knowing who this stranger was and why he wanted to talk to Alena so urgently.

“No, I must talk to her now. I know she is there, I just saw her enter!” he said taking a step closer to the door.

“You stubborn lad, I already told you there is no one in there!” he said trying to stop him. Alena then quickly took her bag and jumped out her window to the roof-and just in time. Thorin then kicked open the door to see it empty.

“See, I told you. Now I would appreciate it if you would not kick any more of my doors. For I have clients sleeping” Barliman said to him and went downstairs. He was wondering how she had gotten out and where was she now. But that was answered once he got back to work...She was hiding behind the bar.

“What are you doing child?” he asked her.

“Shhh,” she hushed at him, “tell me once he leaves, please”. He slowly nodded, and he then saw Thoring sitting back and finishing his food.

Thorin was confused. Was it really her? Did he really see her go into that room? But if so, then how was she not in it? He seemed deep in thought and then spoke to the barman.

“I would like to spend the night here” he told him.

“Very well, you can stay at the one that is in the second floor, two doors to the right” he said making sure he would be one floor beneath Alena’s room. Thorin then went to his room. Barliman then quickly gave her the signal. She got up and sat down with a big sigh.

“Well now, you have a lot of explaining to do Alena” he looked at her with his arms crossed. She looked in thought and finally said,

“I will tell you everything, but not here- it is not...safe” she whispered the last word. “Once everyone has left we’ll go to your room and talk” he said. She agreed and stayed up with him until everyone had either left or gone to their rooms. Once there she told him to sit down.

“Where to start….” she thought outloud.

“How about at the beginning” he suggested. She stopped pacing and faced him.

“Very well…” she slowly and with shaking hands moved her hair so it wouldn’t be covering her ears.

“I am Alena, queen of the Blue Forest” she said slowly. Barliman gasped and got down on one knee.

“My dear queen, I-I had no idea. If I knew I would have-” She stopped him.

“Barliman, please get up. For this same reason I hid this. I do not want people acting differently towards me because of my title. I want them to act how they normally would to anybody.” she said as she helped him up.

“Very well” he said, ushering her to continue. She then told him about the dwarves moving into the blue mountains, how she told her people that they would get along, how she met Ori and the others, the fish, the songs...and Thorin.

“So that’s the lad who kicked the door! But do you want to talk to him?” he questioned. “Not right now...it still pains me deeply what he did to my harp..”she said with a sigh. “But he seemed worried, and a bit agitated...do give it a thought Alena. Now then, we both need our beauty sleep” he said laughing.

“Good night my friend” she said and then after locking the door she went to sleep thinking if she should talk with Thorin tomorrow…

In the morning Alena slowly healed her hands, they were almost completely healed. By tomorrow they would be back to normal. She went downstairs, hoping to see that Thorin had not yet gone downstairs. To her luck, he wasn’t there. She sat and had breakfast. And talked with Barliman. Among the things they spoke Alena mentioned that her kin were fishermen, and Barliman offered her to make business with them. This made her extremely happy, but it didn’t last long. She was laughing and talking when Thorin appeared and saw her.

“Alena?” he said in disbelief as he approached her. Barliman gave her a look and scooched over and began talking to another customer.

“Good morning” she said out of courtesy.

“What are you doing here?” he asked her.

“I do believe that it is none of your business” she said coldly as she continued eating. “Why are you here?” he edged on.

“I don’t know if you have noticed, but I don’t owe you any answers. Excuse me, I’m needed elsewhere.” she got up and went to talk to the musicians. Thorin just stood there…Barliman then approached him.

“Did you do or say something to upset the lass? I’ve never’ seen ‘er so upset and angry before…” Thorin sighed.

“I did…,” then they began to play music and Alena sang and danced with some customers, “she is always so happy and sweet to everyone else…”

“Aye, that’s ‘er true nature. Must've been your fault then. There is always a reason,” Barliman answered, “she is a caring one too…”. Thorin smiled, remembering how she is when she’s with Ori, Fili and Kili.

“Heh, she sure is. I just want to apologize to her, but she won’t give me a chance…” he said as he drank some ale.

“Hmm..maybe I could try to tell ‘er to listen to what ya got to say” Barliman suggested. “Would you do that?!” Thorin asked hopefully.

“Aye, but she is a stubborn one as well…” then they both listened to her sing. Whenever she would slightly look over to Barliman, she’d notice Thorin looking at her. Then she would quickly look elsewhere and continue. It went on like this till nighttime. She was done and went to Barliman to have dinner.

“I’m exhausted Barli-” she was cut off.

“I must say it is closing time! Everybody out! Quickly now!”Barliman was getting everyone out of his pub or having them go to their rooms.

“What on earth is going on?” she asked him.


	5. Surprises and a fresh start

“A surprise...could you please close yer eyes until I say you can open them?” she just raised an eyebrow and slowly nodded and proceeded to closing her eyes. She could hear foots stomping, tables moving, the sound of plates...what was going on?

Finally Barliman gave her the signal. When she opened her eyes she was indeed surprised. The table was set for two, with candles and a flower.

“What is….?” she questioned.

“Just come sit ‘ere” he told her. “Alright..” she said and sat down.

“Now, please just stay here and don’t move. Just listen.” He instructed. With that he then called him.

“You can come out now. I think she won’t bite” he said jokingly. Then out of the kitchen came Thorin. Alena’s face changed immediately.

“why is he-” she began protesting.

“Now, now! You promised you’d listen!” Barliman scolded. She narrowed her eyes and folded her arms in front of her chest. Thorin slowly sat down on the chair in front of her. “And now, it will be my pleasure serving you both tonight. Just stay here and leave everything to me” Barliman said as he went to the kitchen.

\- silence -

Then Thorin began, “Alena, I want to apologize. What I did the other day was a horrible thing to do… I understand if you never want to speak to me, but could you please come back to the town? The boys miss you,” he said with a sad voice. The last part caught her attention. “They keep on asking me if you’ll ever come see them again. They have really grown fond of you, the others as well...They all gave me a good scolding after you left that night. The next day I went into the forest hoping I would see you so I could apologize…,” he continued, “but you didn’t appear. I understand if you do not wish to have dinner with me here as well…” he said looking for an answer. Alena had her eyebrows knit together, deep in thought. Thorin thought she would want to eat alone, so he got up to leave.

“It would be a waste of Barliman’s effort if we do not eat…”she finally said. Thorin smiled at her and sat down, and as if in cue Barliman came in with their food.

“Hope you both settle your things. And if you’ll excuse me, I will go sleep now.” Both of them thanked him and he was gone, and they began to eat.

“Will you tell the boys that I will come see them the day after tomorrow?” she asked without looking up.

“Of course, they will be glad to hear this.” The night continued in an awkward conversation here and there. When they finished they cleaned up and went to sleep. The next morning they both left back home together.

Alena was still cross with him, but would still talk with Thorin. Once they both were at Thorin’s place, Alena told him to inform the others that she would need their help in the morning.

“Please tell Fili, Kili and Ori to come meet up with me at the same place as always”. And she quickly left after that. Once back home she handed the money to her advisors and then went to pick up some ingredients. After that she headed to her room, where she began mixing and grinding her ingredients. She then put them all in a small pot, and then slowly submerged the three polished pearls. Alena chanted some words and the water glowed. After it stopped its glowing, she took them all out and made them into necklaces. 

The next day she went fishing early in the morning and then made it in time to meet up with the boys. They were ecstatic to see her again.

Ori: “Alena! We’ve missed you so much!” they all ran up to her and hugged her.

Kili: “Yeah, we thought you’d never come again”

Fili: “We’re sorry for what our uncle did” they all said with sad faces.

“Oh, don’t worry. It is all...better now. Here, help me out with this now dearies” she told them as she signaled the basket. They were so happy to have fish cooked by her again. Once they were back, all the dwarves welcomed her. They all ate, laughed and had a good time. Things between her and Thorin were still awkward, but getting slightly better. By now most of the dwarves had gone back inside, except Fili, Kili and Ori. They were all sitting around the fire.

“Alena, there’s something we’d like to-” Ori began but was cut off by Kili.

“Don’t! It might upset her!” Kili scolded.

“Ask me what?” Alena asked them. They seemed a bit nervous, but Ori ended up asking.

“Would you be so kind as to sing for us?” Ori finished the question.

“We didn’t want to ask with everyone else around” explained Fili. Alena smiled sweetly at them.

“Then come closer. For this song is meant only for your ears.” With that the dwarves hurried up to her side. Alena was sitting on the ground with her legs straight in front of her. Ori then rested his head on her lap, and Fili sat on her left, while Kili on her right. Alena began to pet softly at Ori’s head, brushing his hair, and then she sang softly to them:

(youtube.com/watch?v=jCBducbvxTo&index=5&list=PLLZ6A9... )

Soon the young dwarves began to drift asleep, and both Fili and Kili ended up leaning their heads on Alena’s shoulder. The flames were burning softly as she continued singing and petting each one dearly. Little did she know that the other dwarves had stepped outside ever so softly in order to hear her singing. Once they noticed that the young ones had fallen asleep, they nudged Thorin to go and help her out with them. He argued a bit, but with a stern look from Balin, he nervously approached her.

“A-Alena?” this startled her and she stopped singing. She then looked up at him.

“What is it?” she asked softly.

“Um, if you want I could help you out bringing them inside” he fiddled with his fingers while offering her his help.

“That would be great, just make sure you don’t wake them up” Thorin nodded at this. Alena then instructed him to pick up Ori piggy-back, and to take Fili on his arms. She then took Kili on her back and they both went into the house. They went to their room upstairs and gently put them to bed, taking their boots off and then tucking them in. Alena then slowly went to each one and kissed their foreheads.

When they got back downstairs Thorin thanked her.  
“Thank you, Alena”

“What for? I wasn’t going to let you bring all three of them by yourself” she said laughing.

“I wasn’t referring to that...I-it is for what you do for everyone of us here. You brighten our day.” he said looking her in the eyes. She blushed deeply at his gentle remark.

“I enjoy it here, you remind me of my own. And I also want to help.” she answered.

“And you have, may I accompany you half way again? I don’t want anything happening to you” He offered.

“Thank you, but I can take care of myself” she smiled at him.

“I know, but it would make me feel more at ease” he edged on.

“Very well then Thorin” she smiled once more. On their way up he seemed to be more gentle towards her. Then they reached the meeting spot. She turned to face him.

“I think this is where you like for me to leave you” Thorin stepped in, knowing what she would say.

“hahaha, yes. Thank you for walking me here.” she answered.

“It is only natural for a man to escort a lady,” he then took her hand and softly kissed it.

“Good night, Alena” and he turned and began walking.

“G-Good night...Thorin” she managed to say. The rest of her way back home, she kept on replaying the scene in her head and her cheeks kept on glowing bright red. Once she was in her bed, she softly put her hand where Thorin had kissed her and blushed once more. A small smile crept to her face before falling asleep.

 

The next day was her day off. Yet she had an unexpected visitor.

“Mithrandir! It is a great surprise seeing you again” Alena greeted him with a smile and a hug.

“My dear Alena, you’ve grown so much” Gandalf said with a small laugh.

“A little, but I have much more to grow” she replied, “what pleasure do I have for your visit?”

“Ah, I need you for an important mission.” he began, but then someone cut in.

“Our Lady has no time to waste, we’re worrying about our people now-” said an advisor.

“Now then, we both know that thanks to all our efforts we’re beginning to finally thrive. I do have some time to spare, so forgive me, but i have some matters to discuss in private with Mithrandir. Will you please leave us?” Alena firmly asked her advisor. He seemed angry, but obliged anyway and left.

“I am sorry for that. They get grumpier with time….As you were saying” she nodded for him to continue.

“Very well, I need you for a mission. I cannot say more here, but come tomorrow to Mr. Bilbo Baggins’ house. He is a hobbit and lives under the Hill. There will be a mark on his door.” he softly told her.

“Hmm, very well, I think I know where he lives. Will I see you there, Gandalf?” she asked.

“Indeed. Oh, and I suggest you make arrangements, since this might be a long journey.” He advised her.

“Will do. I will see you tomorrow then.” She smiled.

“Yes, now I must hurry. Good bye!” he then quickly left. Alena then gathered her advisors and told them to hold a meeting with her people. She always liked to talk to everyone and have everyone informed of everything.


	6. Off on an adventure

“I must tell you that I will be gone for a while. Gandalf needs my assistance, but I am afraid that I can tell you no more about this, for it is confidential.” she informed them.  
“Gone, but how will we survive?” an elf asked.

“Now don’t be like that. You all know and see that with all the effort everyone has put that we can move forward. Even if I were to be gone for a while, I trust each and every one of you to do your best. I believe in you.” She then convinced everyone to stay calm and that they will still have her advisors to go to when in doubt. Alena then quickly went to her room and got her things ready. She then filled her bag with provisions.

 

With that she left some instructions to her advisors, on how to handle things in the next months. She also left them two papers with indications on how to do things for the next three years (just in case) and then went to sleep. The next morning she woke up early and went to Bilbo’s house. She was fast and got there before sundown. She knocked on the door and a startled hobbit appeared.

“Alena, at your service” she said with a bow.

“Bilbo Baggins, at yours…?” he seemed confused.

“Um, Gandalf told me to wait for him here…” she replied a bit unsure of what to say or do.

“Gandalf?! oh…,” he seemed in thought, “very well, you may come in” he said.

“Thank you” alena answered. His house was warm and cozy.

“You can leave your things here...would you like some tea?” He offered kindly.

“Why yes, thank you master Bilbo” she replied as she followed him into the kitchen.

“Oh, just Bilbo is fine” he said with a small blush.

“Very well” she replied. After he had served two cups of tea he asks her something.

“Alena, by any chance could you tell me why Gandalf told you to come here?”

“I am so sorry to disappoint you, but he only told me he needed me for an important mission, and that I would get more information over here…” she said with a sad face.

“ah..” he said wiggling his nose a bit. They chatted for a while, until they heard a knock on the door, when bilbo opened the door, all the dwarves tumbled in, with Gandalf standing outside.

“Why are all of you here?!” Alena said in surprise as she stood up, seeing them all on the floor.

“Gandalf, why did you bring her here?” Asked an angry Thorin as he stood up.

“Because we will need her” Gandalf stressed.

“I do not approve of this…” thorin said still arguing.

“I don’t even know why I am here!” Alena said in her defence.

“All will be known in due time, now lets all sit.” Gandalf said. Only after everyone was done eating and cleaning the plates, did they say what this was all about. Thorin then informed the others that they would not receive any help from the dwarves from the Iron Hills. Gandalf then proceeded into giving Thorin a key. Only when Bofur began describing Smaug, did Alena realize who they were talking about.

Bofur: “...and poof! You’ll be nothing but ash” everyone was busy looking at how Bilbo would react, but Alena was sitting down, looking at the table. Her hands were tightened into fists, and she was shaking. After Bilbo had fallen, did they look at her.

Thorin: “I do not think you should come... Alena?” everyone had their eyes on her.

Alen: “I am going. Let me sign the paper” she said looking seriously at Balin.

Balin: “Very well lassie, here ya go”. Alena quickly took it and signed it. After that she stood up.

Alena: “I need some air.” and she left. All the dwarves were confused, seeing her like this. After Gandalf was done talking with Bilbo he went outside as well.

Gandalf: “My dear Alena, what’s made you like this?” he said sitting next to her.

Alena: “It’s the dragon, Gandalf. It’s the one that killed my parents....” Gandalf sighed.

Gandalf: “I know, which is why I thought this would be good for you.” she then looked at him confused.

Alena: “Good? Aren’t you afraid that I could do something rash once I face him?”

Gandalf: “Rash? No, that is not like you. Besides, the company will need you.”

Alena: “I hope that I can help them in any way” she said with a smile.

Gandalf: “Indeed. Now let’s go back inside with the others”. They went inside and then they all fell asleep. Early next morning all of them got their things ready and left. They were riding their ponies, when Thorin rode up to Alena’s side.

Thorin: “I still think you should go back.” he said with a serious voice.

Alena: “Thorin, I know how to defend myself. I am going with you” she said sternly.

Thorin: “But-”

Alena: “No buts. Besides, I am in charge of what I do.” she cut him off. Thorin sighed in defeat.

Alena: “Anyway, I know that I have you to help me out if I would need it” she said with a shy smile.

Thorin: “Of course I’ll protect you. I always will.” he stopped and blushed, realizing what he had just stated. They both looked away embarrassed. Their awkward silence was broken with the arrival of Bilbo and the settling of the bet. After a few hours Bilbo had tried to make them return for his handkerchief. Alena then approached him.

Alena: “Bilbo, here. You can use mine” she said handing him one of hers.

Bilbo: “Oh I couldn’t…” he tried to protest.

Alena: “It is alright, I have another one. So you can keep it.” Bilbo then looked at his.

Bilbo: “Are you sure I can use it? It looks beautifully made” he said inspecting it carefully.

Alena: “hahah, you can use it. And thank you, I made it with the help of my mother”

Bilbo: “I bet she is really skillful” to this Alena’s smile disappeared.

Alena: “She was…”she said in a soft voice.

Bilbo: “I-I am sorry. I did not know...what about your father?”

Alena: “He is also gone” she said with a small smile.

Bilbo: “ I am terribly sorry!” he apologized, seeing that he made it worse.

Bilbo: “But I know they must be proud of you” he said smiling, and she returned the smile. The others were quietly listening, wondering if they would find out more about her parents. They then stopped for the night. Alena was sitting with Fili and Kili next to the fire when they pulled a joke on bilbo about orcs. Of course this wasn’t funny for Thorin. After hearing the whole story from Balin did Bilbo ask Alena more questions.

Bilbo: “Alena, if it’s alright with you, could you tell us how you lost your parents?” All the dwarves got tense, not knowing how she’d take this. Alena looked at him and then at the fire. She took a branch and began poking the fire.

Alena: “It actually might surprise you,” she began, and everyone was quiet as they paid attention, “they both went to Erebor to pay homage to king Thror. But to their dismay, Smaug had also decided to go there the same day. They weren’t able to escape him, to escape his fiery breath. Only a few weeks later did a messenger arrived to tell me the ill news.” Alena kept her eyes on the flames of the fire, and Gandalf looked at the dwarves. None dared to move or speak anything, except for curious bilbo.

Biblo: “I am terribly sorry for your loss. Is this why you decided to embark on this mission?”

Alena: “Yes, for them. But also for all of you.” She said as she lifted her gaze. Her eyes then met Thorin’s.

Thorin: “I am sorry for your loss. We share the same grief. But I also want to thank you for helping us reclaim our homeland.” Alena smiled and nodded.

Gandalf: “Now then, we should all get our sleep while we can. We will continue early on tomorrow” the dwarfs agreed and went to sleep.

Alena had gone to her spot and covered herself. She heard some footsteps stop right next to her, and then a soft thud.

Thorin: “Alena, are you awake?” he asked softly. She turned to face him.

Alena: “I am, is something wrong?” she asked looking at him. He sighed.

Thorin: “I just… wanted to thank you again. I judged you wrongly...again. But I promise that it will not happen again. You have my trust, and I hope that you trust me back.” he said looking into her eyes.

Alena: “Of course you have my trust Thorin. You’ve always have…” she said as she yawned a little at the end. Thorin smiled and slowly leaned down, kissed Alena’s forehead and stood up.

Thorin: “Rest. I’ll see you in the morning” and with that he went to sleep elsewhere. Alena was just lying there, processing the kiss. She then slowly smiled and drifted to sleep.

The next day was tiring for everyone. They had all stopped at the edge of a forest. Alena then saw a frustrated and angry Gandalf walking away. She then went towards thorin.

Alean: “what happened...what did you say to him?” she asked softly.

Thorin: “walk with me…” he said entering the forest, while she quietly followed. They arrived to an opening. Thorin then turned to face her. He seemed to be thinking...and confused.

Thorin: “Alena,” he said taking a step towards her, “I...I wanted to talk to you alone, because this is a delicate matter.”

Alena: “Is there something wrong?” she asked worried.

Thorin: “Wrong? Nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to speak with you….You see… You have made our lives better and I….I mean we….No. I really….” he was really trying to make something come out right, but his nerves were getting the best of him.

Thorin: “Oh forget words....” he said as he approached Alena.

Alena: “What do you me-” and she was cut off by a kiss. When he let her go he looked down.

Thorin: “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that…” and then Alena pulled him back into the kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> \-------I do not own any of the characters, only Alena. If you guys have any comments, do not hesitate :D! Hope you liked it. ------


End file.
